BFDIA Fanfiction - Gelatin's Match Made in Heaven
by MintyPanda73
Summary: Gelatin attempts to woo Match over,despite her short patience and loyalty to her BFF Pencil. If you have not watched the Battle for Dream Island series on Youtube,you may not understand most of this fanfiction :)


*** Note - This story takes place after BFDIA 5b (even though that part hasn't come out yet) it's a fanfic so it doesn't need to relate to much to the shows plot line ***

**It was sunset,as the contestants were relaxing after their long journey to Yoyle FreeSmart,Rocky,Golfball and Tennisball manage to escape from Evil Leafy.**

"Uggggh!" Fries groaned angrily, "I can't believe our team lost!".

"Calm down Fries,it's not like you or me will be eliminated" Firey assured, " Golfball will probably be the next to leave,as she is so bossy ".

"At least Golfball didn't try to KILL half of the contestants" Tennis Ball said,not forgetting his encounter with Evil Leafy.

Rocky squeaked,agreeing with him.

"Yeah,and if its anyone who should be eliminated,it should be Gelatin" Golfball added, " _He _delayed our chances of winning! ".

Team No - Name glared at Gelatin,who was sitting a few feet away from them and had his back turned.

Gelatin was gazing lovingly up at the Eiffel Tower,where the The Clubhouse of Awesomeness was located. Loud music could be heard booming out,as Match and the rest of her team,FreeSmart,were celebrating their victory of winning todays challenge,which was a race to the top of Yoyle Mountain.

"I wish they would turn that music down!" complained Fries,slamming his head to the ground.

Just then,Bubble came climbing down from TCOA.

"Hey munchkins,do you want to come and party with us?" asked Bubble,as she reached the ground.

"Now isn't the best time,Bubble" replied Firey, "After all,our team _lost _today's challenge".

The other members of Team No-Name agreed,except for Gelatin.

"Sure,I'd like to" said Gelatin.

Everyone stared at Gelatin as if he had just lost his mind. Gelatin only wanted to go to the party because Match was there. Gelatin still remembered the time he switched teams to be with Match (episode 1) and the time he risked his own life to save Match's (episode 4).

Despite Gelatin getting squished,Match wasn't grateful.

"OMG, Gelatin is so awful at like,life saving" she had commented.

"I know right,he cut it WAY too close" Pencil added, "He needs to work on his timing".

Even though Match couldn't care less about most of the players,Gelatin still cared about her. Bubble gave a puzzled look after Gelatin's response,but soon climbed back up the Eiffel Tower to check if it was okay with the rest of her team.

"Are you crazy!" trilled the auto-tuned voice of Puffball.

"Yeah,are you trying to betray us?!" snapped Golfball.

"At least I'm not just sitting around doing nothing all evening!" replied Gelatin.

A few moments later,Bubble returned looking exhausted.

"Sorry Gelatin,but the others don't want anyone else at the party" panted Bubble.

"Why didn't you ask them before wasting our time!" growled Golfball.

Bubble looked like she was about to cry and began to stammer. She then turned around and started making her second long journey up the Eiffel Tower.

"Wait Bubble stop!" called Gelatin "Could you do me one favour?"

"And what's that?" sniffed Bubble,who was already a few feet off the ground.

"Could you...uh...I mean...I...I don't suppose..."

"Well could you hurry and spit it out,my arms are getting tired!"

"Could you possibly ask Match...to come down...and see me? Gelatin finished.

"Why do you want Match anyways?" asked Bubble.

"Yeah why Match?" questioned Fries.

"Uh...I want toooo...give her a...present...yeah a present!" stammered Gelatin.

"Aww that's really sweet of you Gelatin,I'll go and get her" smiled Bubble,and continued climbing.

Suddenly,Book fell off the Eiffel Tower (narrowly missing Bubble and Team No-Name) and landed hard on the ground.

"Alright that's it I'm getting out of here!" yelled Fries,walking away, "Things are starting to get weird round here!"

The other members followed Fries,apart from Gelatin.

"Woah Book what happened?!" asked Gelatin.

"Oh you know,got carried away with my dancing and..." Book passed out from dizziness.

"At least I've got some privacy with Match now everyones gone" Gelatin thought, "Now what to give to Match..."

Gelatin thought about giving her a coupon to his steakhouse,but that didn't seem very romantic,so he just crumpled it up and threw it away. Gelatin looked around frantically,until he spotted a bed of purple flowers nearby.

"Not much,but it'll do" muttered Gelatin as he picked a small bouquet. Just then,Bubble came (on her third journey) down the Eiffel Tower,along with a stern faced Match. Gelatin then spotted Pencil,Ruby and Ice Cube following them as well. Gelatin knew how inseparable Match and Pencil were and tried not to mind to much.

"Oh darn" thought Gelatin,as they reached the ground. Then again,Ice Cube was wondering why Book was layed on the ground,Ruby was too busy eating a jar of peanuts and Bubble never really made fun of anyone. That just left Match and her BFF Pencil.

"Bubble told me you had something to like,give me" Match began.

"Yeah,so I suggest you hurry up and give it to her,because your wasting our valuable party time" finished Pencil.

"Okay here" said Gelatin smiling as he held out the bouquet.

Match gave a confused look as Gelatin handed her the bouquet. At first it looked like it was going well,everyone was gazing at Match's bouquet and even Pencil looked suprised. Then Match started to look unimpressed.

"OMG,I like hate the colour purple!" complained Match,as she threw the bouquet away.

"Yeah purple is like,a trillion years old now" chimed in Pencil.

Gelatin sadly walked away as Pencil and Match continued complaining.

"Gelatin needs to get a better taste in colour" continued Pencil, "Now lets get back to the party".The others began to follow Pencil back up the Eiffel Tower.

"That was a little bit mean you guys" said Bubble. But nobody was really listening.

"Wait!,what should we do with Book?" asked Ice Cube.

"Just leave her" said Pencil,as she started climbing back up.

Match looked back at the bouquet she had thrown away just seconds ago.

"Hey Match,are you coming up or what?!" called Pencil.

"I'll just wait with Book till she wakes up" Match called back. Pencil complained a little about Match wasting time,but let her stay.

Match double taked before picking up the bouquet and smelling the flowers. Then,she noticed a crumbled piece of paper on the ground. Match picked it up and found out it was a coupon to Gelatin's Stakehouse. For some odd reason,she decided to bring the coupon back to Gelatin. Book didn't look like she was going to come round anytime soon,so Match walked away to find Gelatin.

Meanwhile,Gelatin had found his team,who were all asleep and sat down. He was still upset with the response Match had given him. Just then,Gelatin heard noise coming from the bushes. He thought that it might be Evil Leafy,so prepared himself to run,but soon realised it was only Match.

The two of them just stared at eachover for a few minutes. Match then held out the coupon.

"Here you dropped it" mumbled Match,handing the coupon to Gelatin.

Gelatin was unsure whether to take it or not. He'd be teaching Match a lesson if he threw the coupon away again,but this was pretty romantic setting and despite Match not liking his gift,he still liked her.

"Oh thanks Match" replied Gelatin, "But I already have plenty of coupons".

"OMG be ungrateful why don't you!" Match angrily snapped back.

"Match I'm not being ungrateful,in fact,I appreciate your company more than the coupon".

"What?,look I'm not wasting any more time".

"Where are you going?".

"Where does it look like,back to the party!" huffed Match,as she started to walk away. Gelatin followed behind her.

"Well,thanks for the coupon".

"Thanks for the flowers" said Match without thinking and slapped her forehead.

"OMG,why did I say that!" she thought angrily.

"AH HA,you did like those flowers!" said Gelatin triumphantly.

"What no!"

"Don't try to deny it,I heard every word!" laughed Gelatin.

"OMG,Gelatin,you are so immature!"

"And your so uptight" finished Gelatin, "You try to act cool and mature,but your just so idiotic".

Match stopped in her tracks,which cause Gelatin to bump into her. Match turned around.

"Me idiotic,oh no,this is being idiotic" said Match in a flirtatious tone. Then,Match leaned in and quickly kissed Gelatin on the head.

Match walked away,leaving Gelatin completly stunned. After a couple of minutes,Gelatin finally came to his senses and felt his forehead,where Match had kissed him. Gelatin realised that he was still holding the coupon that Match had given back to him. Gelatin un crumbled the coupon and found a small doodle on the back.

_**:)**_

It was only a smiley face,but to Gelatin,that mean't the world to him.

**The End.**

**Cheesy ending eh...well this fanfic may be a little bit choppy and imperfect,but I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Write in the reviews what you thought of this lengthy short story :D**

**More fanfics coming soon! :)**


End file.
